


Brave

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 02:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15595995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jongin suddenly doesn't know if he's being brave enough.





	Brave

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my lovely L for always listening to my ideas. Love u
> 
> This isn't edited
> 
> I wrote this in the middle of the night
> 
> You’re welcome

“That’s all for my looks today, my little bear cubs! I hope you liked them, I had fun today, just piecing these outfits together and figuring out what works best. I hope this helped at least one of you guys out there. Goodbye, lovelies, I'll see you next week! Thank you for watching, please look forward to seeing my face again!” with a giggle and a charming smile, Jongin finishes reciting his adorable outro, giving the man behind the camera the ok to stop filming.

 

Junmyeon puts down the camera as soon as Jongin finishes waving and pushes himself off the wall he had been leaning on.

 

"Did you like my outfits today, love?" Jongin asks, tugging on a beanie to protect his ears from the cold morning air.

 

"I did, I found your scarf very… charming." Junmyeon snickers when Jongin rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, it's Chanyeol's fault. I told him not to leave any hickies because we'd be filming today but he just had to go ahead and do it anyway, didn't he?" Jongin says, lacking any real heat.  Junmyeon only chuckles in response, pressing a brief kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek.

 

“He just likes seeing them, especially on you for some reason,” Junmyeon explains, acting like he didn’t feel the same way himself.

 

Jongin hums, throwing an arm around the shorter man, pressing a soft kiss to the side of his head.

 

“Let's get back home before the giant baby wakes up and starts sulking again,” Jongin suggests, walking the both of them back to the car they'd taken to get to their filming location.

It had been a bit far away, but the scenery, all pretty and covered in snow, made up for the long drive.

 

Not to mention that Jongin had had to change his outfits in the car and keep himself warm using heat packs and Junmyeon so that he wouldn't look all frozen and red on camera.

 

Junmyeon had assured him that the footage turned out well and he looked very handsome, so they left so that they could finally cuddle up in the comfort of their own home for at least a little while before Junmyeon and Chanyeol have to leave for their jobs, Jongin being the last one to leave for his lectures.

 

Jongin feels happy, knowing he now has videos filmed and nearly ready for almost a month ahead, meaning he can take some time off from his online job,as he had been feeling a tad bit worn out recently, no matter how much he loves it.

 

He loves posting videos online under his well-known alias of Kai, but he can't deny the fact that he loves spending time with his boyfriends.

 

He had gotten up way too early for it to be humanly acceptable alongside his oldest boyfriend to film the last video to be posted a

month from now. He couldn't feel better about the decision, even as his eyes droop shut on the passenger’s seat while they drive back home, because Junmyeon is there, telling him it’s fine and that he’ll wake him up when they get home.

 

Jongin sleeps with a smile on his face.

  
  
  


Jongin met Junmyeon when he had been rushing to class in his first week of sophomore year, buying breakfast at a coffee shop across the street from his apartment complex at the time. He had been in a hurry, having stayed up all night with Chanyeol to edit his video for the next day, simultaneously forgetting to sleep until the very early hours of the morning.

 

Junmyeon had sold him his breakfast muffin and hot chocolate, having flashed him a gorgeous smile, slipped him his number and told him to stay safe. Jongin’s heart had sped up in pace as Junmyeon’s fingers brushed his when he handed him his order.

  
  
  


Jongin remembers texting with Junmyeon, flirting with him relentlessly for months until he had the guilt-fueled courage to tell Chanyeol, who he had been dating for a year at that point, that he had feelings for another man, too, whilst still being in love with Chanyeol.

 

For a second, Chanyeol looked sad, then relieved.

 

“Jonginnie, I have to admit, I’ve been having feelings for someone too. He works at the coffee shop I play at, and I can't help but like him. I'm sorry, Jongin. Does this… Does this mean we'll have to break up?”

 

He remembers the tears welling up in Chanyeol's eyes then, threatening to spill out.

 

“Oh, love, no, it doesn't have to mean that, not at all,” Jongin had said, rushing to take Chanyeol into his arms and whisper sweet nothings into his ear. Just until he felt better.

 

“So,” Jongin said once Chanyeol had calmed down, “tell me about this boy you like.”

 

He remembers the second they realised that the man they'd both fallen for was the same person. They'd laughed, cried, both out of disbelief and some sort of relief.

 

He remembers confessing to Junmyeon, talking to him about their situation. He remembers the overwhelming amount of happiness he felt when Junmyeon agreed to become a part of something new.

  
  
  
  


When Junmyeon and Jongin arrive home, Chanyeol’s still fast asleep in their bedroom.

Jongin smiles, sliding back into bed after shedding the clothing he didn't deem necessary. He had a few more hours to spare before class anyway.

 

He hears Chanyeol groan in his sleep, eyebrows knitting together. Jongin frowns, his fingers dancing on his lover’s forehead to smooth the skin out. His fingers continue their way into the taller man’s hair, twisting lightly at the dark strands.

 

Chanyeol’s lips pucker a bit in his sleep, and Jongin wants to kiss him, but only when he's awake enough to consent to it. He wishes his boyfriend would wake up already, but also wants him to get proper rest, since he needs it after staying up last night to edit Jongin’s video. He truly was the best boyfriend he could ever ask for. Along with Junmyeon, of course.

 

Junmyeon walks into their bedroom, looking apologetic, kissing Jongin long and hard before kissing Chanyeol's forehead.

 

“I got called into work a bit earlier than usual, and you know how close they are to promoting me, I’m sorry baby, I’ll cuddle you guys tonight when I get home, okay?” Junmyeon peppers tiny kisses on Jongin’s shoulder, a soft smile on his face.

 

“It’s fine, love. I know how hard you work, you deserve that promotion, go get it. I love you,” Jongin smiles, pressing one last kiss to his lips.

 

Junmyeon’s heard those words every day for the past two years or so, but he can never grow tired of it.

 

“I love you too. I’ll see if I can come home earlier tonight, but I doubt it. You know Minseok when we work on a new project, it feels like he has everyone working overtime. But at least he’s nice about it,” Junmyeon sighs, hugging Jongin to his chest and the taller of the two knows he doesn't want to let go.

 

“I know, baby, but we'll be here once you come home. We’ll stay in for the weekend, yeah? Play some Mario Kart watch comedy movies and order take out, sound good?” Jongin whispers into Junmyeon’s shoulder. He feels the older smile into his hair, and god, he loves his boyfriend so much.

 

“That sounds perfect,”he grins, squeezing Jongin’s shoulders gently.

 

All of their talking woke Chanyeol up, or so Jongin gathered from the way he groaned and blinked himself into conciousness.

 

“What…? Myeon…?” Chanyeol yawns, rubbing at his eyes. Jongin coos at him, fondly poking at his puffy cheeks.

 

“Go back to sleep, Yeol, I know you're tired. I'm just going to work, I'll see you tonight, okay?” Junmyeon leans in to place a lingering kiss on Chanyeol's pretty lips, morning breath be damned.

 

“Okay…” Chanyeol murmured against the older male’s lips, feeling ever so sleepy.

 

“Bye, guys, I’ll think of you all day,” Junmyeon sings out, smiling as Jongin stuck his tongue out in goodbye.

 

Once Junmyeon’s out of the door, Chanyeol snuggles into Jongin’s warm embrace, burying his face into his neck.

 

“I miss him,” Chanyeol mumbles, his lips brushing against Jongin’s neck. A soft laugh rumbles out of the younger male.

“He just left, though,” he whispers, fingers back in his boyfriend’s hair.

 

“I know, I wish he came back,” Chanyeol sighs, long, deep and Jongin can feel his heart aching for the man.

 

“Our soft-hearted Chanyeol, what would I do without you?” he murmurs, slowly running his fingers through Chanyeol's overgrown hair.

 

Chanyeol slings his arms around Jongin, nuzzling his nose into his neck.

 

“You’re so good to me,” Chanyeol sighs, placing small kisses on the side of Jongin’s neck.

 

“So you repay me by leaving hickies on me the day before we film? Thanks for that, babe.”

 

Instead of laughing like Jongin thought he would, Chanyeol frowned.

 

“You know I want people to know you're mine. Mine and Myeon’s. I'm sorry if it ruins your precious videos,” Chanyeol spits, and Jongin feels taken aback by his tone.

 

“Chanyeol, you know we can't do that, it’s not safe,”Jongin whispers, feeling his heartbeat quicken, and not in a good way.

 

“We can't or you don't want to?” Chanyeol says bitterly, getting out of Jongin’s hold and sitting up.

 

“Chanyeol, what are you even saying? Of course I’d do it if it was possible, but right now we can’t, not when there's so many people who wouldn't accept it, me having a boyfriend, never mind two,”Jongin cries out, sitting up himself.

 

“Do you really think that? Is that why you haven't told your parents about us yet?” Chanyeol asks bitterly, and snarls and it’s so unattractive, so unlike him that Jongin feels like crying. He doesn't.

 

“That’s such a low blow Chanyeol, you know I’m terrified to do that!” Jongin yells out, getting up and redressing himself.

 

“I was scared too! I still did it, and my parents love both of you, don’t they? When will you start caring about this relationship and doing something for it!”

 

The room drops silent and Jongin’s eyes widen as he processes the words. Chanyeol seems to regret everything he said when he watches the first tears fall out of Jongin’s eyes. He reaches out to whipe them away, but Jongin smacks his hand.

 

“Do you really feel that way? Because if you do, maybe this isn't a good idea after all,” Jongin chokes out.

 

“No, fuck, baby, I didn’t mean that, I’m just stressed out, and I miss Myeon and I shouldn't have snapped at you like that,” Chanyeol says, tears brimming his own eyes.

 

“How can I know that you didn't mean that, Chanyeol? Do you really think I put no effort into this relationship? Do you think I don't want everyone to know how in love I am with the both of you. If I could, I’d show the world. But I can't. I’d go to hell and back for either one of you so don't you dare tell me I wouldn't. I can't believe you, really,” Jongin scoffs, taking his phone from the charger and grabbing his book bag from the floor.

 

“Sometimes you act like you don't want me anymore, and I wonder if you even love me anymore,”Chanyeol speaks again, looking so torn, so in pain that Jongin wants to run into his arms and hug him, kiss the pain away.

 

“Don't you ever say that again. Don’t fucking say I don't love you when all I want for you is to be happy,” Jongin pauses, letting his tears fall before continuing, “And if you feel you're happier without me in the picture… Just tell me and I’m gone.”

 

Chanyeol breaks down then, tears spilling down as he practically sprints into Jongin’s arms. He’s shaking with sobs as Jongin’s hesitant arms wrap around him.

 

“N-no. Please, I’m so sorry, please don't leave, Jongin, no, don’t leave, don’t leave me, don't leave us, I’m an idiot and I didn't mean it. Please don't leave, Jonginnie, I love you so much,” Chanyeol cries in his arms, gripping his shirt like his life depended on it. “I love you, I’m so sorry, don’t go.”

 

Taken aback once more, Jongin starts to cry harder too, knowing how rarely Chanyeol used the big L word.

 

“Oh, love, don’t cry, don’t cry handsome, you look ugly when you cry,”Jongin jokes through his tears, the saltiness painting his face blending with Chanyeol's own tears as their foreheads lean together.

 

“I won't go. I’m here, I’m yours. I'm sorry I can't braver for us, I’m sorry I made you insecure and doubtful of my love for you. I love you, Chanyeol, I do. Junmyeon does too, we both love you and we aren't going anywhere, okay?”

 

Chanyeol smiles weakly, having stopped crying already.

 

“I’m sorry for being a dick. I just wish the world was different and more accepting. I wish we didn't have to hide our love for the sake of other people’s comfort,” Chanyeol sighed. Jongin frowned.

 

“Me too, hon. Call in sick for work, you're obviously way too upset to get anything done today, so spend the day here, okay?”

 

Jongin moves to put his book bag down, and smiles apologetically when Chanyeol flinches.

“It’s okay, I’m not going anywhere, just putting this down and changing, okay? I'm gonna stay with you today, too. I won't leave you, promise,” Jongin informs, dropping his book bag and once again shimmying out of his clothes.

 

“I’ll call Myeon, how about you take a bath while I do, okay? I'll be here when you're done,” Jongin smiles, stroking Chanyeol's cheek lovingly.

 

Chanyeol nods, pressing a sad kiss onto Jongin’s cheek before walking off into the bathroom.

 

Jongin sighs deeply, a fond smile on his face as he dials the familiar number.

 

On the fourth ring, Junmyeon picks up.

 

“Sweetheart? What's wrong? Everything okay? Are you okay?” Junmyeon’s soft, understanding voice is all it takes for him to start crying again.

 

“Oh no, baby, don’t cry, tell me what's wrong,”Junmyeon sounds so worried and Jongin feels so bad. For making him waste his work hours.

 

“It’s Yeol, we had a pretty bad fight and I just. I'm- Junmyeon do you think I’m a bad boyfriend?”

 

“What? Of course not, Jongin we love you, please don't tell me you're doubting yourself, are you two okay now though,” the man on the other line says and Jongin can practically hear him frowning.

 

“I’m not, I guess I just wondered. We made up but we’re both pretty upset, and I’d really appreciate if you came home. Please, Myeon-ah, Chanyeol's so upset, I don't think he’ll be able to just forget about it. Please come home.” Truth is, Jongin feels awful calling him back right after he got there, but they need him there. They really do.

 

“I'll see what I can do. I’ll be right there, don’t you worry.”

 

True to his word, Junmyeon is back home in less than twenty minutes, being quick to scoop Jongin in his arms and kiss away his tears.

 

“Where’s Chanyeol?” Junmyeon questions, and Jongin frowns.

 

“He’s still not out of the bathroom, I think he's taking it pretty hard,”Jongin admits, casting a look at the door of their bathroom.

 

“Let's check on him, then,” Junmyeon decides, taking Jongin’s hand and kissing it before walking to the bathroom and knocking softly on the door.

 

A muffled ‘Go away, I’m fine’ comes out, accompanied by sniffles.

 

“Chanyeol, darling, let us in, will you?” Junmyeon coaxes, the frown on his face fading when he hears Chanyeol speak his name in astonishment.

 

They get the green light to come in, and Junmyeon feels his heart break when he sees Chanyeol, face red and tear-stained as he sits on the bathroom floor with his knees on his chest.

 

Junmyeon and Jongin rush to his side, both wrapping their arms around him as he sniffles.

 

“I’m sorry. Are you guys gonna break up with me?”

 

Jongin feels like his heart got suckef out, and one look at Junmyeon is enough to confirm that he feels the same way.

 

“No, no, darling, never,” Junmyeon assures, shedding a few tears of his own at the mere thought.

 

Jongin hums in agreement.

 

“We love you, Chanyeol. So much,”Junmyeon says, petting Chanyeol's hair as the tallest calms down.

 

They run a bath and lay around in the warm water even though the bathtub most certainly wasn't meant to fit three people.

 

After bathing and clothing themselves they make their way back to the bed, and fall back in a cuddle puddle. It’s hot, a mess of limbs, really, but they don't care, because they need this, the warmth, and the assurance that no one’s going anywhere.

 

They fall back asleep amidst the small kisses and sweet words being exchanged. They're oh so in love.

  
  
  
  


 11:05 ------------------------------------------ ×

 

**I Have Something to Tell You               ^**

 

1,256 788 views

 

14k likes 6k dislikes   > Share

  
  


**NINIBEARX**                SUBSCRIBE __

  
  


_ [Playing: I Have Something to Tell You]  _

  
  


_ “Aaaaaaaah, I’m so nervous! I don't know why!” _

 

_ Jongin smiles, his expressions nervous and cute, mirroring how he feels on the inside.  _

 

_ “I’m making this video today because I haven't been entirely honest about my identity, but today I’m coming clean.” He shoots the camera a nervous smile.  _

 

_ “So, my name is Kim Jongin and I’m married to two men, which of whom I love very much. I'm aware that not everyone will understand, I respect that, and I expect you to kindly click away instead of sending me and my husbands hate. My husbands and I have been together for over seven years now, and my most attentive followers will know them and recognise them as my editor and my camera man. _

 

_ The world might not be ready, but when is it ever? I ask for your understanding and support. I wanted to tell you, since you guys are a big part of our everyday lives, and they're a part of mine. Thank you, I love you and I’m sorry for this weeks video being such a serious one. Enjoy this montage we put together. Bye for now!” _

 

_ There's a slideshow of pictures and videos, some older and some pretty recent. Some are behind the scenes moments where they couldn't control themselves and ended up flirting or kissing on camera. The video includes everything from their first date to their wedding just four months ago.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  


After Jongin posted that video, his inbox has been going crazy, but he doesn't regret a thing when Chanyeol looks at him with teary eyes and Junmyeon grins, holding his left hand and rubbing his ringfinger. 

 

“Thank you, Jongin, for being so brave, for loving us with no fear,” Chanyeol says, tears falling out of his eyes and Jongin leans in to kiss them away. 

 

He feels so at home, so happy with his two husbands who make him the happiest man on earth. 


End file.
